Wild Card
by Hikari Sai
Summary: When Seto recieves a new found card from his younger brother for his birthday, everything begins to go wild and unexplained. Will Seto accept these changes or nip them in the bud? Keeping Seto in character, hopefully. SetoxOC.
1. Happy Birthday, Seto!

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh and any of the characters except for Yori and the card Seto recieves!  
**  
_If you read, please review! I like to recieve encouraging words and friendly critiques, it's what keeps me writing! Any questions, concerns or suggestions, please ask or tell away!_

Thank you,  
-Rift

--

Just another regular day in Seto Kaiba's life passes him by just as any did. Except for today, which was his birthday. It seemed to go painfully more slow than any other day had for him, which was horrid, concidering that he just wanted the damned day to get over with. He always hated the attention he gained on his birthday, and that made him all the more bitter.

The clock struck 3:00pm as Kaiba strode into his mansion with Mokuba trailing behind with a wide smile on his childish features.

"Seto! I have a surprise for you! Wait here on the couch, okay? I'll be right back!" The younger Kaiba sibling said with excitement as he pushed his older brother down onto the extravagant leather couch that was centered against the stairwell in the main enterence of the mansion.

Seto simply sighed and shook his head while moving himself into a much more comfortable position. The elder sibling had a Saint's patience when dealing with his younger brother and only him.

"Close your eyes!" Mokuba shouted while walking back into the main room with his hands behind his back.

"Mokuba.." Seto groaned in protest.

"Do it, big brother, come on!"

A grunt of defeat was emitted from Seto and he did was he was told. A moment of silence had passed before he felt a small something placed in his lap. Curiously, he placed his fingers around the small parcel and cracked open an eye.

"I would say no peeking, Seto, but it's your birthday. Go ahead, open it!"

Seto opened his eyes fully to look down to the small box that was centered between both of his palms.

"Mokuba, you didn't have to get me anything, you know that." He said with a hint of an endearing smile only meant for the eyes of his younger brother.

"I know, Seto, but I just had to! I saw it an it had your name written all over it!" Mokuba whimpered to extract some sort of forgiveness from his older brother.

With a sigh and a playful headshake, Seto looked to Mokuba. "Well, thank you, Mokuba." Seto carefully tore the wrapping that was around the small package to reveal a brown, rectangular box. Lifting the lid from the box revealed a duel monster card, and a powerful looking one at that. Among further inspection by taking it out of the box, Seto held it carefully with his fingers and read it aloud. "Yori, The Righteous Defender. A dark attributed warrior effect card with the power of nine. Arising from an outraged sense of justice, Yori will defend her master until the death. When played in attack mode, this card has an effect of destroying all rival dark attributed cards. Limited edition. Attack and defence.. question marks?" Seto's eyebrows furrowed as he inspected the card more closely, puzzled by the monsters attack and defence and limited-ness. "Mokuba, where did you get this card and how? We have to take this back, it was printed wrong." He had never seen a card like it, and he knew his cards. All of them.

"But big brother!" Mokuba protested, his eyes growing quite wide and teary. He just wanted to get a present for his only brother and that was the best thing that he could ever give him! Something the 'boy-who-has-everything' didn't have! The poor younger brother poured his heart into finding a gift for his one and only brother whom he loved dearly.

Seto sighed as he saw the tears beginning to well up in Mokuba's eyes and knew his comment had hurt him. _Damnit.._ Placing a hand on Mokuba's shoulder, he tried to explain the reason behind his hurtful comment. "Mokuba, It's not that I don't like it, I love it.. but I've never seen such a card before. The only cards with unknown, or question marks for their attack and defence are those of the Egyptian Gods, which Yuugi has all of them. And, if the card isn't legit, or printed wrong, I can't use it in battle."

"But Seto.. I got this card from Solomon, Yuugi's grandpa. He said this was an old card he happened to come across from a trader in one of his travels.. he didn't say where though. I thought it was perfect for you because Yuugi's deck is made up from almost all dark attributed cards and this card could grant you the power to win..." Mokuba whimpered while wiping at his eyes, not wanting Seto to see that he was on the verge of crying.

Sighing in defeat, Seto looked to Mokuba with the trace of a smile. "Alright, Mokuba. I'll believe you. Your reasons for getting me this card were very knowledgable and might give me an edge to win the title I deserve some day. Now, dry your eyes so we can go get some dinner." The elder brother comforted while wiping a stray tear from his younger sibling.

After so many hours had passed and Mokuba lay in bed sleeping, Seto Kaiba left his office and entered his bed chamber. Ice blue eyes glanced at the digital clock resting on the nightstand next to his king sized bed. The time read 3:15am. _I really should stop working so late.. _Seto stripped down to his boxers and folded his clothes, setting them aside to be washed. Quickly going through the multiple pockets, he pulled out the card that Mokuba had given him.

Continuing to peer at it with much curiosity, Seto was sent into some sort of trance due to lack of sleep. Shaking his head and blinking quite a few times, he broke his way out of that day-dreaming state. Multiple thoughts had disrupted his work and that was the reason for his late arrival to his bedroom. He dismissed those thoughts and set the card down gently onto his dresser for further inspection in the morning. For now, he was going to bed.

Seto slipped under the navy blue silk sheets that covered his king sized bed and became comfortable almost immediately. Turning over to lay on one side, sleep quickly claimed the elder brother.

Despite the teen's comfort, his sleep was disturbed by a burst of light illuminating his room for a mere second followed a heavy 'thud'. _Fucking electrical storm..._ Seto groaned and rolled over to his other side, not bothering to open his eyes. Attempting to fall asleep, he almost made it before he began to hear heavy footsteps coming in the direction of his bed. "Mokuba, go back to bed, it's too late for you to be up." Seto's voice was groggy and somewhat harsh, seeing as he was just woken up from a deep sleep. The footsteps stopped after Seto prompted them, but kept persisting to where he slept within a few minutes, this time, without waking him up.

"Uhn.. Mokuba.. I thought I told you to go back to bed, or are you scared by the storm?" Seto exhaled with slight annoyance as he felt the bed depress due to weight being applied. Turning around, the elder brother cracked open his eyes to find a silhouette that didn't match his younger brother. Unless his younger brother began to develope curves, a feminine body and body armour, the figure resting in his bed was not Mokuba. Blinking wildly now, Seto shot up and scrambled out of his bed, staring wide-eyed at the darkened figure that was resting in his bed.

"Master..?" A soft, female voice called out from the dark.

--

_Remember to review with any questions, comments or friendly critiques!_


	2. Get out!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh and any of the characters except for Yori and the card Seto recieves!  
**  
_If you read, please review! I like to recieve encouraging words and friendly critiques, it's what keeps me writing! Any questions, concerns or suggestions, please ask or tell away! _

_Thank you,  
-Rift_

"Master..?" A soft, female voice called out from the dark.

"Who's there? What kind of trickery is this?!" Seto called out, continuing to peer at the feminine figure laying in his bed before quickly grabbing his pocket knife off of the top of his dresser he happened to be standing next to. He then pointed it to her threateningly, not having a real clue how to wield such a device. Seto had no use for the likes of a knife, that's what he had his body guards for! He only had it for show, but hopefully the woman didn't know that.

The girl was confused, oh so confused. Once again she called out in a shaking voice. "Master...?"

"Master? Who the fuck are you and why are you here?! And _how_ the hell did you get in here?!" Seto was in almost a panic, being quite startled from his comfortable sleep by an unknown woman who claims him to be her master. The next action Seto almost slapped himself for. _Why didn't I think of this earlier!_ He rushed over to the opposing wall of his room, quickly turning on the lights and illuminating the room._ Idiot.._The unknown figure immediately shut her eyes and shielded herself from the bright light, wincing in the process. "Oww.."

The elder Kaiba brother merely stood in shock as he set his icy orbs upon the now recognized figure laying in his bed. _How can this be? How could she have come to life? She's just a card!_ Seto watched cautiously, knife still in hand as he slowly approached the girl, Yori. Somewhat intimidated, the warrioress leaned back and cowered as Seto stepped closer.

"How did you get here?" His icy tone sounding indifferent now that he held a knife by his side and was merely but a few feet from the duel monster. He wasn't stupid, he kew that the card had the capability of speaking and comprehending the human language. _There should be no excuse why she shouldn't be able to answer._"Master called upon Yori, so Yori showed up to protect Master. You are Master, yes?" Yori spoke a bit more bravely now that Seto was illuminated and had his knife down and by his side. Her emerald eyes peered up curiously towards the elder boy while leaning up on her hands and knees almost cat-like.

"No, I am not 'Master' and never will be. Now, get the hell out of my mansion before I get my guards up here and take you out the hard way."

Yori's lips formed into a pout from his words and her brows furrowed in slight annoyance. "Yes, you are Master and called upon Yori when Master recieved card! No trickery and no lying! Yori will stay by Masters side forever and obey every command given! Such is the code of all warriors!"

Seto exhaled while closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. He had no time for this, it was already late enough and he couldn't be bothered by some woman appearing by his bedside claiming that he was her master. And now she was preaching on about a warriors code! How ridiculous!

Yori whimpered and scooted her way to the edge of the king sized bed and placed her metal clad boots on the floor with a 'thud'. Now that Seto had heard the 'thud' he opened his eyes and actually took the time to inspect Yori. She looked just like she did on the card, right down to the t. The elder boys gaze quickly worked up from her boots to her metal clad legs where the armour clung tightly to the skin. _Whats the point in wearing armour if you're half-naked anyways.._ The armour stopped mid-thigh before being covered by a flap of slik like cloth that was hung around the warriors hips by a thin strap. _Point proven._ Her mid-section was totally bare all the way up to the breasts, which were then covered by a thick metal which left open the top of her breasts and bared cleavage. _Jesus Christ.._ Seto had never been close to such a bare woman in his life. Snorting softly, he noticed the womans shoulders were quite protected and her arms were covered in a mix of cloth and metal. Although he wouldn't admit it, a faint blush was beginning to mottle the boys cheeks from the indecency of the girl. It was true, he had never seen a girl this exposed this close to him before.

Soon enough, Seto's gaze met Yori's own in silence. The two simply stood there staring at one another for quite a few minutes. No words, no movements, just silence. Emerald orbs peered through a few wine stained strands of hair up at Seto, since he was clearly taller than the warrioress. In turn, the elder boy peered down at Yori, his mind simply blank for once. Making a cautionary movement, Seto lifted his right hand into the air to see what Yori would do. Without an expression change, Yori followed his actions with her own, making her raise her right hand as well. He then let his hand down to his side, which she did as well. If he tilted his head, she tilted hers. It was like he was in a damned fun house mirror!

"God damnit!" Seto finally shouted, causing Yori to cock her head to the side in confusion.

"Yes, Master?"

"Out."

"What?"

"I said out, so get out."

"But Master.."

"I am not your god damned Master, now get the hell out of my mansion!" Seto never forgot to mention that his house was a mansion. Never. With those last words, he pointed quite violently to his door, repeating the one word once again. "Out!"

Yori whimpered before shaking her head stubbornly. "No, Yori stays with Master and that is that."

Seto sighed heavily and placed the knife back where it belonged before turning his back to Yori. "Fine. I have more than enough room in my mansion. I'll just put you in the room that is the furthest away from me so I don't have to deal with you. Oh. And get some clothes on, I don't want my younger brother to be corrupted by such a scantally clad unknown woman at his age."

Yori nodded and agreed quite happily to the circumstances that she was told. With a bit of reluctance, Seto opened a drawer and took out one of his night shirts and a pair of cloth shorts for Yori to wear to bed. "Take these, I'm sure you know how to put them on. Your room is right out my door and down the hallway, up the set of stairs to the right and in the attic. Sleep there and don't complain."

The summoned monster smiled quite widely while taking the clothing that was handed to her. "Thank you, Master!" She replied while walking out his door and down the hall with a bounce in her step. "Master is so nice to Yori, Yori couldn't ask for a better one!" Yori hummed to herself as she walked on.

Seto was going to go crazy. Too many questions and not enough answers. With another heavy sigh, the CEO slammed his door shut, turned off his lights and simply dropped into his bed. Sleep quickly claimed the elder boy just as his head hit the pillow.

_Sorry about the short crappy chapter, I just needed to get something up here to let you all know I'm still active! If you have any suggestions on what will happen next, I would love to hear them! I'll probably work them into the next few chapters if anyone does have any suggestions. Thanks again!_

_Remember to review with any questions, comments or friendly critiques!_

Thanks!


	3. Cold hearted

**Disclaimer:**** I do not and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh and any of the characters except for Yori and the card Seto recieves!  
**  
_If you read, please review! I like to recieve encouraging words and friendly critiques, it's what keeps me writing! Any questions, concerns or suggestions, please ask or tell away! _

_Thank you,  
-Rift  
_

Sleep quickly claimed the elder boy just as his head hit the pillow.

The first night was the only night Seto had been able to get any sleep and it was now going onto the fourth day. The elder boy was tired, oh so tired. The time that projected onto his wall by a digital clock read 6:39am.

Seto groaned and peeled his puffy, red eyes off of the projected image while flinging the covers off of him in aggrivation. With a heavy sigh, he sat up in his bed and hung his legs over the side of it as he rubbed at his darkened eyes. He gave a bit of a stretch when he stood up before walking out of his room and down the hallway to reach the top of a set of spiral staircases.

The elder Kaiba stopped then at the staircases and furrowed his eyebrows. "What the fuck is that..?" He cocked his head to the side a bit and turned his head as to get a better listen. The faint noises of clicks, ticks, bangs, sizzles and scrapes reached Seto's ears and claimed his attention almost immediately. Seto knew that Mokuba would be sleeping in at this time since he usually got up at 7:00am on mondays. _One of the servents_, he thought as he quickly scaled down the stairwell to enter the main room of the mansion. The noises continued and grew a bit louder when Seto reached the doorway to the kitchen, quite terrified to find what could be on the other side making all the clamor. Of course, his features showed nothing short of annoyance and sleeplessness with absolutely no sign of terror or fear.

Taking a deep breath in, Seto swiftly pushed open the door with closed eyes and a turned head, nervous to see what he might find. The noise stopped. Once he noticed there was no more noise to be heard, he slowly opened up his eyes and looked forward only to be met with shock. He was paralyzed. Not moving a single muscle, Kaiba simply stood frozen in place as his face was met with a chocolaty, goopy substance. Then, he moved. Oh, did he move. "You're still here?!" He yelled while wiping away his face furiously and advancing towards the warrioress.

Yori laughed and nodded, a mixing bowl clutched to her with one arm and the other hand holding a wooden spoon. Inside of the bowl bore a disgusting looking brown swirled substance that Seto had absolutely no idea of what it was, but knew that that was the stuff that had hit his face earlier.

As soon as he knew it, the elder boy had Yori's index finger inside of his mouth, covered with the brown substance. Yet, he just stood still, caught and stunned by shock once again. Not because of the mess, but from the girls actions. Yet again, another first with Seto Kaiba. Yori giggled and took her finger from his mouth.

"It's good, yes, Master?" Yori asked with her head tilted, wide green eyes peering up at the elder boy.

Now that Seto had actually taken the time to taste the substance, it was delicious. _Oh gods, it's delicious.._ Furrowing his brows and snorting, Seto sneered and ripped the bowl from her hands, merely tossing it into the marble sink that rested by his side. "I want this shit cleaned up as soon as possible. Remember, Yori. You're a guest in my house and I do not want any trouble or messes! I want you to stay here while I got to school and work, you hear? No trouble, no messes, remember it."

It was Yori's turn to stand there now frozen, her watery eyes threatening to spill tears as she watched Seto storm out of the kitchen and slam the door. A soft sniffle came from her as she collapsed onto her knees, this time with a sponge in her hand instead. "Yori just wanted to help.. just wanted to make Master happy. Least that Yori could do for repaying Master to let Yori stay here.." The warrioress never spilled a tear, but was close to it when she began to scrub the chocolate covered floor tiles of the kitchen. "But, Yori forgives."

Seto sighed, closed his eyes and hung his head where he stood, resting against the outter frame of the kitchen doorway, just our of Yori's sight. _Great going asshole, she just wanted to help and that's how I treat her? Why do you always have to be so mean? Why won't you let anyone in?_ The elder boy then sneered and pushed himself off of the wall he was resting on and huffed heavily while walking upstairs to Mokuba's bedroom. _Emotions are a weaness._ _She'll learn sooner or later, she has to. I'm not going to house an insolent woman in my mansion._ He shook his head before knocking on Mokuba's door a few times. "Mokuba, wake up. It's time for school. Get some breakfast and meet me out front in the limo."

After all was said and done, Mokuba ran down the spiral staircase totally passing the kitchen on his way out and forgetting his lunch, all so he could hurry up and get to school. It's not like he minded missing his lunch anyways, one of his friends will spot him a bit of their lunch. Yori simply stood in the kitchen doorway, watching the Kaiba brothers rush out of the mansion, leaving her all alone to tend to it herself. It's not like she minded, after all, she was just a duel monster card. Neither or them said a word to her, leaving her confused so she wandered over to the front door and peered out, catching Seto's glance. "Where is Master going?"

Seto could almost smack himself. He forgot to tell her were they were going. Not that he needed to. He answered to noone. "We're going to school. You are to stay here."

Yori nodded and understood the 'staying here' part. But school? That was beyond her. She understood her masters orders and smiled faintly while waving him and his brother off.

_Sorry about the short chapter, I just needed to get something up here! You know the routine._

_If you have any suggestions on what will happen next, I would love to hear them! I'll probably work them into the next few chapters if anyone does have any suggestions. Thanks again!_

_Remember to review with any questions, comments or friendly critiques!_

Thanks!


	4. Monster

**Disclaimer:**** I do not and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh and any of the characters except for Yori and the card Seto recieves!  
**  
_I'd like to give a shout-out to two people who have helped me with this chapter and hopefully others to come! They've been an inspiration for my writing and why I'm updating so quickly! Thank you __Unique Art__ and __dancers of the night__, this chapter is for you!_

-Rift

Yori nodded and understood the 'staying here' part. But school? That was beyond her. She understood her masters orders and smiled faintly while waving him and his brother off.

Just then, Yori realized that Seto had mentioned to Mokuba something about bringing his lunch to school, but Mokuba didn't take one step into the kitchen. _That means he forgot it! _The duel monster rushed into the kitched and almost ripped the refridgerator door off of it's hinges as she whipped the door open to check inside. _There it is! Master's brother's lunch! _She then grabbed the lunch that was contained in a small brown paper bag and rushed back out to the main room before scurrying outside to see if the two were still in the drive way. Which, of course, they weren't. Whimpering, Yori frantically looked around for a few seconds before spotting the limo Seto and Mokuba took to school.

"Hey! Master's escort!" She shouted, running up to the limo and banging on it.

"Miss Yori, I am standing right here." The man said, looking to Yori as she banged on the side of the limo.

"Yes! Yori must get to where Master and his brother are!" She replied in a hurry.

"Aye, I will take you there. Now, stop striking my limo and get in." He said in a somewhat nasaly tone while getting into the drivers side of the limo with annoyance.

Yori had no clue how to get into the metal contraption, but tried to do it just like how she saw Seto. Luckily, it worked and she clambered into the car quite clumsily, forgetting to shut the door behind her. Quickly, she travelled up to the front of the limo, anxiousness pulling at her heart and mind as the car set off towards her destination. "Go, go, go! Hurry!"

With much relief to the servent, Yori got out of the limo and stood frozen infront of the most amazing building she's ever seen: Domino High. The servent then took this time to drive away quickly in hopes of Yori not changing her mind. With jaw agape, the young warrioress finally took her first steps towards the magnificant building and through the double glass entrance doors to the office.

A woman heard Yori's entranced and looked up from her paper work, smiling. "Hello, Miss. How may I help you?"

"Yori must find.." Yori hesitated a moment to think of the younger Kaiba brothers name which she had only heard once or twice. "Must find.. Mokuba! And give him lunch." She finally said with a smile of her own, holding up the brown paper bag.

"Ah, Mokuba Kaiba. He should be in his lunch period right now along with his older brother if you wish to speak with him." The secretary said, nodding to herself for reassurence. "The cafeteria should be down at the end of this hallway, take that left before taking a right into a giant room that is labeled 'Cafeteria'." The woman could tell Yori was not used to such things and decided to give her directions, knowing she would need it.

"Thank you, lady!" Yori replied happily while setting down the hallway in the direction of where she was told the Kiaba brothers were to be having lunch. _Yori hopes she isn't too late.._

Finally finding the right door that led into a wide, dome roofed room, Yori stepped through the doors only to be met by over 300 students. Frozen. Frozen was the only word to describe the girl when she was met with that many people. Too many to count, in fact. After a few minutes, the usually noisy cafeteria-goers fell silent, their curious, judgemental gazes set upon the now cowering Yori.

Seto had been sitting at the back of the cafeteria, working on his latest ideas for work and typing away on his laptop. Suddenly, he felt something was wrong. The whole cafeteria had been quiet for too long, and that usually meant something bad was about to happen, or an announcement was about to come on. Unfortunately, it wasn't the latter. His icy orbs scanned the room for any sign of trouble about to begin, but he couldn't find anyone causing a scene or moving around. Then, he noticed something._ What are all of those kids looking at?_ Seto followed everyone's gaze with his own, only to be shocked at what they were looking at._ Yori?! What the hell is she doing here?! And jesus, couldn't she have atleast gotten dressed!?_ A small sweatdrop formed on the elder Kaiba's brow, now just figuring out what all the students were staring at. Her lack of clothing! She still was wearing the clothing that Seto had given her and he didn't realise it until now. _Fuck. I should have known the girl needed clothes, why do I have to be so stupid sometimes! _His night shirt, which was a tanktop, fit decently on her, but was tight in the chest area causing it to become more noticible and her cleavage to become more apparent. Luckily Seto's shorts on her weren't too short, but just over mid-thigh. Other than that, Yori was completely nude.

Quickly shutting his laptop and putting it away, Seto took up his bag and slung it over his shoulder before walking briskly towards Yori. Upon reaching the scared warrioress, the older boy grabbed her by the forearm and dragged her out of the cafeteria, then pushing her up against a wall quite roughly. "Yori, what the hell are you doing here? Do you realise that by showing up you could destroy my reputation and give me a bad name?"

Yori couldn't help but wince and avoid eye contact with Seto, afraid of him for the first time. "But Maste--"

"Do not call me that, not in public! Yori, do you understand what you could have done! All of the kids, those guys! They were staring at you! Think of all the questions I will be forced to answer!" With those last words, Seto's grip tightened, causing Yori's eyes to well up even further with fear and pain.

"Master.. Mokuba forgot his lunch.. Yori didn't want him to starve, so Yori brought his lunch.." She managed to say, choking back the tears that threatened to fall for the second time.

Seto's angry gaze then moved to Yori's right hand, in which she was indeed holding Mokuba's lunch. She came all the way here with not even know how just to give Mokuba his lunch even though he can easily buy it here? The elder brother sighed and looked back up to Yori, noticing that she was clearly trying to hold back her tears, even though a few had escaped. _Are those because of me? _Seto released his grip on the girls arm, frowning at himself for hurting her, guessing that that could be a reason for her tears. _I don't understand, why is she crying? Why? Why does she care so much, I nor Mokuba know her that well! She's just a damned card! But even if she is just a card.. then why is she showing human emotion?_

His expression had changed and his gaze softened from the thoughts that were whirring around in his mind, everything had come to him so suddenly. Yori noticed this and looked to him, making eye contact for the first time since the beginning of this whole thing.

"It's okay, Master.. Yori forgives you." She said softly, offering a faint smile.

"Yori.. dry your tears and I'll take you home." Seto replied, this time he was the one to avoid eye contact. Reaching into his back pocket, he took out a hankerchief and handed it to the young woman.

Yori gladly took the cloth and rubbed her rosy cheeks with it, effectively drying the stray tears that had rolled down. "Thank you, Master.."

With Mokuba's lunch in hand, Seto simply threw it into a garbage can that he came across when walking Yori out of the school. He had already gotten lunch in the cafeteria, so there was no point in keeping it so it could expire. Once the pair had reached the entrance doors of the school, the limo was waiting. Of course, Seto had called in advanced. Escorting Yori to the limo and holding the door open for her, he waited for her to get in before climbing in himself and shutting the door behind him. The two both sat in the very back of the stretched car in silence. None of them had said a word since the lunch incident.

With a yawn and sigh, Yori leaned over and rested her head on Seto's shoulder, closing her eyes. This startled the older boy and caused his head to snap toward Yori, almost wide eyed. This girl was determined to bring up many firsts for Seto, or so it would seem.

His life was flipped almost completely these past few days, all because of this strange, young woman claiming him to be her Master. Seto's life was always the same thing over and over, and quite frankly, he hated it. He prayed for the day to be over every morning he awoke and if it wasn't over, he prayed the day would hold something interesting. What could be more interesting for the uptight, cold-hearted CEO than this? Nothing he could think of. Perhaps this is what he needed to break out of his shell?

Seto had seemingly got lost in thought and shook his head, breaking his concentration. His icy orbs inspected Yori over and over again, bringing only questions to his mind instead of answers. Who would have thought that this was the girl that Seto had previously treated like dirt and yelled at. For a moment, his expression changed into one nobody had ever laid eyes upon and wouldn't, for that matter. Soft, seemingly caring and thoughtful, only Mokuba had ever seen this. Yet, this was somehow different.

_Seto Kaiba... you are a monster._  
__

Wow, an actually meaningful chapter! That last line really got me, haha. Oh, Seto, you mean, mean man!

You know what to do. 


	5. Lost

**Disclaimer:**** I do not and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh and any of the characters except for Yori and the card Seto recieves!  
**  
_Sorry for not writing in so long, I've just been so busy and out of motivation! Hopefully this will get me back into it. Please comment if you read, any bit helps with my lack of motivation. :D_

-Rift

Waking up with a yawn, Yori shook her head and blinked her eyes numerous times to rid the sleep that had accumulated over night. The time was early in the morning, perhaps around 5am, judging by the lack of sunlight, but light skys. With a toss of her blankets, the young woman hopped out of her bed and peeked out her cracked bedroom door. Curiousity burned within the bosom of this duel monster, and it forever fueled her actions and most often earned her many a consequence. She quietly tip-toed down the set of stairs and hallway towards where Seto slept, but was unsure of the location exactly. Every door she came across, she stuck her head in and took a peek to see if he was there. Unfortunately to no avail, he wasn't in any of the rooms she had checked. By Ra, she had to have atleast checked over twenty rooms!

Finally, Yori had come to the end of the last hallway she hadn't checked. And low-and-behold, the door was labeled 'Seto'. _Wait, that isn't right! Master isn't a piece of wood.. _She thought as she inspected every grain of the door, knocking on it a few times before giving it a lick. _Nope. Definately not Master. Is he inside..?_ Peeking her head through the small crack of the ajar door, the warrioress narrowed her eyes to get a better look. Sunlight was already filtering through the satin curtains, but revealed no figure of the elder brother. Thinking that being up so early was quite odd for anyone (especially Seto), Yori stepped through the door and proceeded to inspect the room a bit more closely.

She lifted up sheets, pillows and even the matress of the bed before moving onto the closet, between clothing, and drawers filled with miscellaneous clothing. Which reminded her that she needed more clothing, causing her to strip off her current clothing only to change into an exact match of what she previously had on. A tight tank top and boxer shorts. After changing, Yori proceeded into the master bathroom, checking the closet in there and behind the shower curtain and tub. Seto was no where to be found.

After hours of searching the entire mansion, Yori emerged from one of the many basements of the place, only to be met by Mokuba.

"Yori, where have you been? I wanted to play some games with you! And you missed all of your meals!" Mokuba chastised in a childish tone.

"Yori was just looking for master! She hasn't seen him all day." She whimpered, looking to Mokuba with wide eyes.

"Big brother?"

She nodded.

"Seto is at work, silly! You should know that. He always works. Though, after you came he slacked off a bit, that's why he pulled an all-nighter last night and is still there." The younger brother replied, a small frown evident in his youthful features.

Yori nodded once more, this time with a wide smile on her lips. "Okay! Yori will just have to go to Masters work! Should be simple, yeah?"

"Yeah! I'd take you there, but I'm going to go over to a friends house tonight. It's his birthday!" Mokuba exlaimed, his frown gone and quickly replaced with a smile of his own.

The two soon parted ways and the time read nine o'clock. By this time, Yori was not only growing impatient, but worried as well. Abandoning everything Seto had told her, the young duel monster decided to go look for him. She didn't bother to grab a jacket or anything to cover herself, just simply took her ambitions with her as she walked out the front door.

She treaded lightly down the cement sidewalk that was lined with streetlights and lead into the downtown districts. Only a few minutes had passed since she left the Kaiba Mansion, yet she was beginning to feel slightly home sick. Continuing to press on, hundreds of lights shone down on her and illuminated her figure onto the street. A multitude of people were constantly brushing past her and pushing her out of the way, since she was stationary for so long, caught up with too many emotions to mention.

Shaking her head and gulping, Yori attempted to make her way up against a wall for safety. She made it, luckily. Her breathing was haggard and small beads of sweat were beginning to form on her brow due from much stress to being out in the real world. She had been sheltered in Seto's mansion for so long, she knew of nothing like this and nothing but a warm bed and a spacious house inhabited by two brothers.

Finally escaping the rushed crowds, Yori found herself wandering down a semi-lighted, narrow street. This came to her as a much needed break from the bustling crowds. Silence had donned her ears minutes ago, but suddenly a foreign noise made it's way to her ears and conciousness. A sort of buzzing noise came before the sound of 'pit-patter'ing against the cement. Confused, the young woman looked up to the sky and noticed the skys darkening conciterably by the minute.

Emerald eyes continued to watch the clouds in a daze, but was suddenly snapped out of that dream-like state by a small drop of water landing on her cheek. Yori shook her head once more to rid herself of the wetness, only to be then doused with it. Rain began to pour from the threatening clouds in a steady downpour, completely soaking the poor girl within minutes.

Whimpering softly, the warrioress wrapped her arms around herself and continued down the darkened street in a jog. Arriving back onto one of the main streets of the downtown district, the lights assaulted her eyes once more and she felt more exposed than ever. Lifting a hand to shield her eyes, Yori looked frantically around the street for Kaiba, but it was vacant. Empty. She was alone. The rain continued to stream down steadily, never letting up on the city, let alone the poor girl. With another whimper, the duel monster fell to her knees and called out weakly. "Master.."

This was too much to handle for the young woman. The lights assaulting her vision, the rain pouring down relentlessly, the crowds, the random evacuation of the streets, the darkness... and the absence of her master.

Tears began to stream down Yori's porcelain face, which was now mottled with a faint blush from being to flustered. "Master, please come help Yori.." She cried out weakly once more, only to be met by silence.

Though, the silence didn't last too long as soon she heard a pair of footsteps come up to her and stop. Fueled by curiosity, the woman thought that it was her Master. Relief was lifted from her heart before she turned and looked up at the figure. Sinking down once again shattered, her relief and ambition was broken once seeing this stranger.

"You help Yori find her Master?"

"Sure. I'll help you find your Master." The figure replied in a low tone.

"Yeah?" Yori asked, tilting her head while standing, the clothes on her body clinging to every inch of her flesh.

The figure was a taller man, his features hidden by the shadows of the alley. "Yeah. Now, why don't you come over here so I can help." He stated more than asked.

Being a woman had it's ups and downs, and this was a time for the advantage. Even if she was sheltered, she could tell that this man was no good and began to back away. "Uhm.. Yori can find her Master on her own. Thank you." She said while turning heel to walk away.

"Not so fast. When a man offers to help, you accept it!" The shaded man's voice bellowed.

Without knowing what hit her, Yori was being grasped by the shoulders and spun around before being dragged backwards into the dark, shadowed alley. "Let Yori go!" She cried, squirming in attempt to get out of the mans tight grip.

"Be a good girl and I'll show you who your Master is." He said with malicious intent while pushing Yori roughly up against a building wall. Having the girl securely pinned up against the wall, he grinned and slowly ran his hand down the curves of her chest.

"No! Yori said no! Master! Master, help Yori! HELP!" She cried louder than ever, screaming the last word.

As soon as she knew it, Yori's vision doubled and flickered black for a few seconds as she hit the hard cement that was previously under her feet. The man grinned in satisfaction and quickly climbed atop of her, straddling her waist.

"Yori was it?" He asked while reaching into his pocket.

"H..h-help.." She managed to yelp out through her blood filled mouth.

"Stubborn bitch." The man said, giving Yori a swift smack across the cheek, causing her to whimper.

The hand that he had in his pocket had revealed a switchblade that was now open and being held to her throat. "Don't scream and I won't hurt you.." He whispered before running the blade down her chest and between her breasts, beginning to cut away at her shirt.

_Master, please help.._


	6. Speechless

**Disclaimer:**** I do not and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh and any of the characters except for Yori and the card Seto recieves!  
**  
_If you read, please review! I like to recieve encouraging words and friendly critiques, it's what keeps me writing! Any questions, concerns or suggestions, please ask or tell away!_

And you asked for it, so here it is! The second part of the last chapter that people begged for. This got done so quickly because of you, guys. You know who you are! 

_Thank you,  
-Rift  
_

_Master, please help.._

Rain pounded against the windows of Kaiba Corp. building, effectively smudging out and blurring any vision of the outside world, just was Seto wanted. Sleep had been constantly fighting with Seto's conciousness and was about to win soon if he didn't do something about it. His fingers never left his keyboard once, unless it was for a sip of his coffee. Something had to keep the sleep away, and coffee was it's bane. Well, atleast it had been for the past two days. Sleep depraved eyes gazed lazily at a laptop screen, completely glazed over, but they never stopped moving and taking in information. The will of this boy was something else.

Other than constant drowsiness, lack of sleep had a lot of side effects, some of which, Seto felt he was going through. Hearing things, for one. It's as if he kept hearing a small voice tugging not only at his heart, but his mind as well. Feelings like this had never surfaced for Seto before, so why are they starting now? It's as if he could hear Yori in his mind, even though he knew it to be impossible.

The elder boy slammed his fists down onto his desk quite hard before pushing himself in a standing position. _Fucking voices. Fucking lack of sleep. Fucking fuck._ He shook his head vigorously and walked out from behind his desk and over to a large window that faced the rest of the city and buildings. Resting his head and hand against the window, letting his eyes simply adjust to the blurred vision that the window supported, Seto let out a soft sigh.

_Master, please help.._

There it was again. There that fucking voice was AGAIN! The elder boy slammed his fist against the window, half in anger and half in confusion. Once his fist came in contact with the glass, the force knocked away any collected rain and had made the window clear as if no rain had settled on it at all.

He was about to return to his desk just before spotting something out of the corner of his eyes. Movement down on the street. _Fucking idiots. Don't they know it's raining?_ Seto mentally scolded the couple who seemed to be down between the buildings. Upon further inspection, the boy narrowed his eyes and continued to look at the couple, something tugging at him once again. _Something's familiar about that woman.. but I can't place my finger on it. The two look like they're having fun anyways, why am I still watching.. _Once more, Seto was about to walk away, but something caused him to stop dead in his tracks and his eyes to go wide in disbelief.

_Master, please help.._

"YORI!" He shouted outloud, pressing his face up against the window as far as he possibly could, squishing all of his features together. The rain began to blur his vision out of the window once more, but he finally knew who was being assaulted down below. Yori.

Running faster than he ever had before in his life, Seto made his way down to the ground floor in record time, and if it wasn't for such an important reason, he probably would have timed it. Then again, if it wasn't for such an important reason, he probably wouldn't be running in the first place. His heart was beating faster than anything he had ever felt before, along with something else that was new. Fear.

Bursting out the double-paned glass doors of Kaiba Corp., Seto rushed to where he last saw Yori and her assailant in no time at all. It was when he saw Yori laying on the ground motionless and the man straddling her waist did Seto stop. Eyes wide with disbelief and hair matted to his face with a mixture of sweat and rain, Seto Kaiba stared, for once, speechless. His hands were clutched into fists by this time and his knees were buckling beneath his weight. What was going on?

Finally, the man that had been assaulting Yori looked up and took notice to Seto with a devious smirk on his unforgivable facade. "This your little slut?" The man asked, that same smirk never leaving his lips.

Seto had still managed to remain silent until the man spoke. His voice soon rose to a commanding tone with the underlying tones of fear and outrage. "Get. Your. Fucking. Filthy. Hands. Off. Of. Her. Right. Now. You. Mother. Fucking. Ass. Hole." He managed to say, his voice waivering just slightly.

The man simply laughed and stood, zipping up his jeans in a single motion. "So I take it she is yours." The figure laughed out in an amused tone. "Better come get her."

No other words were needed before Seto lunged at the man in a fit of rage, hands balled into a fist and to the side of him as he rushed towards the man that assaulted Yori. With a well-placed swing, Seto managed to send the man stumbling back, but not too far. The older man laughed once more and thrust the switchblade he was holding forward, making contact with Seto's upper arm. A mere cut. Before he knew it, Seto's hand had a powerful grip on the man's wrist, causing him to drop his weapon. With a quick twist and forceful snap of his arm, Seto had broken the man's wrist and dislocated his elbow.

Reeling back in pain and letting out a painful scream, the man fell to his knees on the wet cement, clutching his crippled arm.

"Next time I see you, scum, I will make your life a living hell." Seto spat out before landing a swift kicking to the mans head, knocking the low-life out.

Almost as fast as he rushed out to save her, Seto ran to her side and instantly kneeled down next to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Yori! Yori! Wake up!" He yelled while shaking her vigorously, waiting for a response from her. Yet none came. He looked her over and noticed that she was still breathing and only had been knocked out. Her shorts had been tossed aside, leaving her only in panties and a ripped up tanktop that was too small for her anyways. Dirtied and beaten, Yori lay there helpless and vunerable.

Seto was thankful nothing more came to her, such as rape or worse, death. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he slipped his left arm underneath the backs of her knees and her back, lifting her up into his arms. Her body fell limp in his arms as he stood in the middle of the alley way, soaked to the bone with her in his arms.

--  
**Well there you have it folks, the conclusion of the last chapter! I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it! Reviews are your friends, remember!**

No Yori's or Seto's were hurt during the writing of this fic!


End file.
